Together We Break
by kaeh96
Summary: Hey so I promised more intense stories, well, here it is! This is sad and dark, so I think you'll like it! TW: rape, abuse/torture. Rated M for disturbing depictions of mature themes. Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer Jareau stood next to her husband, William Lamontagne as they stood doing last minute fixes to their appearances in the huge hotel mirror. JJ looked down at her fitted skimming-the-knees strapless red dress, then over at Will, who was looking oh so very handsome in his black suit, which he paired with a crisp white button down and a red tie that matched JJ's dress. They exchanged excited glances, took one another's hand, shared a quick kiss, and left. When they got down to the lobby, where all the agents had agreed to meet, Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia were already standing there, arms linked. Morgan looked good as usual in a black tux, while Garcia looked gorgeous in a pink knee-length dress and a black shrug she'd pulled over it. They complimented one another and chatted about how anxious they were to get going. They were headed to the annual FBI awards gala, and this was the first year the BAU was invited. The agents were allowed to bring up to two guests, so JJ had brought Will, and Hotch had brought his girlfriend, Beth. They waited patiently in the lobby as the rest of the agents came down. Each one looked beautiful and handsome in his or her own way, and they complimented each other as they looked at one another in deep admiration. They all exchanged last minute nervous smiles, then headed out.  
Despite the fact that it was February, the Los Angeles air was fairly warm and comforting, making it easy for the girls to be comfortable in their dresses. They all piled into a big limousine, and took off for the gala. When they got there, they stepped into a large room with a small stage, marble floors, crystal chandeliers, high ceilings, and round tables with white tablecloths, leather seats, and candles. They showed their invitations to the security guards, and stepped into the space. JJ took in the atmosphere, which was friendly with chatting agents from all around the country. The agents got escorted to a table at the front of the room to the left of the stage. JJ sandwiched herself between Will and Blake, and looked around once more in awe of the beauty of the room. She squeezed Will's arm, and he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and a squeeze back. They fell into a chorus of light, fun chatter. They were brought glasses of water and champagne, and as she drank her water, JJ fell into laughter and deep smiles. She had to tell the team something, and just as Hotch noticed her untouched champagne, they were interrupted by a deep voice into a microphone. A tall, broad shouldered man in an expensive tuxedo stood on stage at a podium. He cleared his throat, and said, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the annual FBI Awards Gala here in Los Angeles. We've invited the best agents and their families tonight, as we recognize each one of you for your outstanding work. First, we'd like to recognize the newest department to join us, the Behavioral Analysis Unit, led by Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner and section chief Mateo Cruz!" Applause sounded, and a light shone on the BAU's table. The announcer fell into a speech, and JJ zoned out. She thought about her announcement, how not even Will knew, and how she would tell the team.  
Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a series of loud BANGS. She saw everyone around her go to the ground, and she instinctively followed them. When she was under the table, she looked around at her teammates, who looked a mixture of confused and scared. They hadn't brought their weapons as was instructed, so they simply waited. JJ saw the announcer go down, blood pooling around his body, then a tall, tan-skinned man with a gun in his hand faced the room. He yelled, "I only want the BAU, where are they?" No one moved, he looked around, and continued, "If you don't show yourselves I will kill every person in this room." Hotch looked at the team, nodded, and slowly stood up, Rossi, Blake, Reid, Cruz, Morgan, Garcia, and JJ following his lead. They stood up straight with their hands up, and Hotch looked the man in the eyes, "Here we are, now, please, what do you want?" The man looked each of them up and down, and said, "I want you to slowly, calmly, and quietly walk outside, you make one wrong move, I shoot, clear?" They all nodded, and started to leave. JJ looked down at Will, smiled, and mouthed, "I'm pregnant. I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yes this chapter is short but the next one is crazy so bear with me :)**

They were forced outside to a big white van. The man put plastic zip cuffs on each of them, turned their phones off, and shoved them into the van. JJ roughly hit the hard floor and cut her leg on a sharp metal edge on the vehicle. She moved in and placed herself between Garcia and Cruz, and looked around at her fellow agents. Suddenly, everything hit her at once. She was going God only knows where, and this man would most likely hurt her and her friends. She began to silently cry, hot tears streaming down her cheeks, as she felt an unbearable amount of pain in her heart. She pulled her knees to her chest, not caring if her lacy black panties showed, and rested her chin on her right knee. Without any warning, Hotch said, "You didn't drink." JJ stared at him, and before she could ask what he meant he continued, "I mean, you never drink a lot but socially you do however tonight you didn't. You didn't even touch your glass." Numbly, JJ simply looked him dead in the eye and said, "I'm pregnant. I've known for three weeks, I was going to tell you after we got our award but..." She trailed off, and looked around. All eyes were on her, and most of them were starting to fill with tears, what with the knowing that they might not survive.

They sat in silence the rest of the ride, and were shaken back into a state of defense as the van came to a sudden halt in an alley behind a large rustic brick building. Suddenly, the driver got out and three men opened the van door and pulled the agents out. Leading them by grabbing their arms in rough grasps, the agents were taken through a concrete door, down a large metal stairwell into a basement. It had an industrial look with concrete walls and small covered windows at the very top of the room that gave a ground level view. The men cut the zip cuffs off the agents, then disappeared through a heavy, large metal door. The agents looked around in shock, when suddenly they noticed the fourth wall, which was not concrete, but glass. It looked into a dark space, and before the agents could get a better look, a very, very tall and muscular Hispanic man came in, grabbed Blake, then Garcia, and finally JJ and took them through the heavy metal door into what looked like a prison. Barred rooms with sliding doors and benches with blood stains on the concrete ground lined the wall, and the trio noticed they were the only captives there. All three of them were thrown into the largest cell, which was almost directly across the hall from where the men were. JJ put a hand to her head where she bumped it as she was thrown in, and eyed Blake and Garcia as they took the situation in. Garcia looked frightened but was quiet and her eyes were clear, while Blake was on edge, and seemed to be thinking of a way out of the situation.

Suddenly, a man came in, and tossed three large shirts and pairs of shorts into the cell. He looked at them and said, "Take everything but your bra off. Leave it in the corner. Now!" They did as he said and placed their dresses and underwear gently in the corner. JJ looked down at her oversized v neck white tee and grey shorts, and shivered. The lights went out, and they all huddled against the back wall of the cell, and as JJ took Garcia's hand and leaned her head on Blake's shoulder, the day's events flashed through her mind. She tried not to think about Henry and Will as she roughly fell into a gentle sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **I can not enforce the trigger warning enough here. Please, read with caution**

They were woken up by a harsh light, and when JJ opened her eyes she was looking at the large man that had moved them from the concrete room into the cell. He eyeballed them with a harsh look, and as each one stood up, stretched and stood around, waiting for nothing, he watched them, not saying a thing.

Without warning, he walked closer to the cell, then took a large, unopened bottle of water from behind his back and rolled it into the cell through the slight gap under the door. The three hesitated, then Blake slowly walked up to the bottle, picked it up, and backed into the wall again. When the man finally left, she quickly opened the bottle. Making sure they were alone, she looked at Garcia and JJ and said, "Take small sips, we're gonna need it. I don't think their intention is to kill us anytime soon, otherwise they would have already done it. Considering we don't know how long we may be here, we should conserve this." They each took a couple sips, then placed it on the bench lining the left wall. They all paused for a moment, before Garcia spoke up, "What if we never get out of here? What if we die in this place? What are they going to do to us?" Neither Blake nor JJ could give her a good answer, so they all stood in silence. Finally, JJ spoke, "Maybe the guys are doing something. They could fight, or at least try and figure something out. We have to believe all of us can think of a way to solve this."

In the small concrete room, the guys were getting frustrated. Morgan had tried all night to climb the wall and get up to the small window, in hopes he could break it and yell out into the street for help. He hadn't given up yet, despite his exhausted, unrested body. Reid was sitting in the corner, thinking, while Hotch, Rossi, and Cruz paced, exchanging ideas and possible situations in a rant back and forth. Reid occasionally piped in, while Morgan tried to block all of them out as he focused on getting a grip on the right parts of the wall to climb. Finally, Morgan couldn't take it. He stopped, turned to them, and said to no one in particular, "This isn't working, we're never gonna get out of here if we don't all put our heads together." Rossi, Hotch, and Cruz stopped pacing while Reid stood up and came to the center of the room. They all looked at each other in deep thought, until Cruz said, "What do you think Blake, Garcia, and Jennifer are doing? Where were they taken?" Hotch and Reid both stared at him for calling their friend Jennifer, while Morgan said, "I got a glimpse a few hours ago when they came in to check on us, they're just across the hall in what seems to be a very large cell. They're out of their clothes and in big t-shirts and shorts, and they were just sleeping. I don't know what's going on now." Rossi finally said the words they'd all been regretting, "Well they've separated us by gender for a reason, and while I don't want to say it I'm sure you can figure out what their...intentions...are." Morgan and Hotch got angry looks on their faces, while Reid went into thought and Cruz got a pained expression on his face, and in that moment Hotch knew exactly what they were all thinking about; JJ's unborn child. Morgan was angry she'd probably lose the baby, while Reid was most likely thinking about the health precautions of the abuse they'd probably be suffering, while Cruz and Hotch himself were sad that this had to happen. JJ had been talking about having another baby recently, and Hotch had pretty much put the pieces together, his theory confirmed by JJ not drinking that champagne. They all took a long, silent, moment, when Cruz cleared his throat, looked at them and said, "Alright, let's think."

In the cell, JJ couldn't stop thinking about Will, Henry, and her unborn almost-three-month old baby. She placed her hand on her stomach, and although it wasn't visible, she could feel the small swelling in her lower abdomen. The baby was the size of a fig now, and would soon grow teeth. The baby had arms and legs and fingers and toes, and soon those hands would be able to form fists. JJ had been wanting to have another baby for the past year, but it was hard to get pregnant at 34. She'd been thrilled when she and Will were finally successful, but, considering her last pregnancy announcement had not been her favorite moment, she wanted to wait to tell the team and Will at the perfect moment. Now, that could be ruined. If she didn't get enough nutrients, or she got severely hurt, she could lose her precious cargo. Her thoughts were interrupted when two men suddenly burst into the cell, and as one of them grabbed Blake by the wrist, yelling threats at her, the other shoved Garcia and JJ into the corner. Garcia grabbed JJ's wrist as they both closed their eyes, and they started to cry when they heard Blake's screams. The worst part was that Blake didn't try to fight back, she gave into the abuse in hopes that it would stop. It went on for almost ten minutes, and when the man was finally done, he violently tugged Blake's shorts back on and threw her against the right wall. The men left, and Blake brought her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth. She didn't cry, just sat. Before the men headed back down the hallway, the man that had been keeping Garcia and JJ in check looked at JJ with a look that said, "You're next."

Soon enough the men were back. Blake hadn't moved, so Garcia went and sat next to her. JJ flexed all her muscles in an attempt to intimidate the very tall, muscular man standing in front of her. He gave her a devious smile before quickly grabbing both her arms and turning her around. He shoved her shorts to the floor and undid his fly. He placed one arm around her neck to keep her from moving and placed his free hand on her breasts. He felt her up as he raped her, grabbing her chest and stomach harshly as she nearly cried out in pain. The tears stinging her eyes matched her aching body, and she could feel the man's fingers digging into her torso. He took a long time, nearly half an hour, before he finally pulled out, put his fly back up, and tugged her shorts back on. He threw her against the wall and kicked her side when she fell. The men left yet again, and she laid there on the floor, crying. The only thing giving her any hope was that she wasn't feeling blood trickling down her leg. She buried her face into her arm and sobbed. Garcia rubbed her back and looked at Blake with fear in her eyes, coming to terms with the knowledge of her inevitable fate.

Thirteen hours passed, and Blake was attacked twice more, while JJ was attacked seven. After the fourth time, JJ gave up, and she simply laid there like a corpse. The night finally came, but JJ couldn't sleep. She laid on the bench, staring into the darkness. She didn't think about anything except the pain and her unborn baby. Pain, baby, pain, baby, pain...pain...pain...

Xx

Another day passed, and the guys were driving each other insane. They hated not knowing what was going on, and their hearts broke every time they heard the pained screams of JJ and Blake. Rossi was trying to think of what their captors wanted, Morgan was getting more and more antsy by the hour, Reid was going through possible means of escape in his head then becoming upset when he realized he was missing a piece of the plan, while Hotch and Cruz were becoming impatient with one another. Cruz wanted to interrogate their captors, while Hotch thought it was best to wait for the girls or one of their teammates in the outside world to make the first move. Suddenly, Morgan backed up into the glass wall they had all seemed to forget about. He turned around, and tried to see in, but he couldn't make anything out. They all stopped when they heard JJ screaming yet again, and Reid covered his ears while the other four put their heads down and tried to block it out. When the sound finally stopped, they looked at one another. Morgan sighed, looked at them, and said, "We can't do this anymore."

JJ was bruised, beaten, and broken. Blake had taken a beating, too, but JJ's damage was more extensive. She didn't want to fight anymore, she couldn't, and she didn't even bother screaming or resisting in any way when she was half-dragged by the arm across the hallway into a pitch black room. She slumped on the floor and sat for about half an hour until the man that had taken them came into the room and turned on a single overhead light. He grabbed her and forced her into a chair that was like the kind that came from the dentist. He pulled her shirt off then put restraints on her wrists, then tied her legs together to the bottom of the chair. She knew there was no point in fighting. Suddenly, the rest of the overhead lights turned on, and he spun the chair around so she was facing a glass wall, the same glass wall that was in the small concrete room. She looked at Reid, Hotch, Rossi, and finally Cruz as they each turned around with horrified looks on their faces. Morgan ran up to the glass, and screamed at the man, but JJ couldn't make the words out. Hotch and Reid looked at her with solemn faces, while Rossi and Cruz tried their best not to make JJ feel worse by showing their emotions. The man walked to the back wall, took something that sounded like heavy metal off the wall, and walked up to JJ's side. Before she could see what exactly was in his hand, she felt a harsh stinging across her thighs. It was a chain. He lashed her with it all over her legs and torso, and as her body surged with pain and tears stung her eyes, Morgan and Reid banged on the glass in anger, yelling "Stop!" Hotch felt his heart drop, he couldn't stand seeing JJ like this. He turned away and walked to the back wall, waiting for it to stop.

JJ couldn't get used to the pain, each time she started to be able to bear it, the man attacked her with greater force. He lashed and lashed until she bled. When he finally stopped, he undid her restraints and untied her, then threw her against the back wall and tossed her shirt in her general direction. She laid there, avoiding contact with her wounds at all costs. Suddenly, another huge surge of pain went through her body, and she felt her stomach convulse. Then, she felt a hot liquid not just pouring out of her wounds but down her legs. She wanted to die. Exhausted, she placed her shirt on her head, and she fell asleep as her own blood and the corpse of her now dead unborn child pooled around her. The last thing she heard was the painful cry of Penelope Garcia.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron Hotchner was angry. Angry, and defeated. He couldn't believe he'd just watched his best friend be beaten half to death. He was forced to just stand there, helpless, while Morgan and Reid pleaded for mercy on JJ and Rossi and Cruz prayed to God it would stop. Problem was, God didn't seem to be anywhere near this place. After her abuser left, Hotch looked into the dark room to try and see her. He looked for a long hard time before finally making out the vague outline of her porcelain body laying in a heap against the back wall. He kept his eyes trained on her, and became worried when she didn't move. He gave up on sleeping, and sat on the floor, his eyes level with what he guessed were her shoulders.  
He stayed up all night, just waiting for signs of life. Finally, when it was nearly dawn, the light switched on. What Hotch saw horrified him. JJ was laying on the ground, her back rising and falling with short breaths, and a pool of blood surrounding her. His heart broke when he saw a small, bloody sack next to her right leg. She was shirtless, and although the wounds on her stomach were not very deep, there were many of them and there was deep bruising around them. Two men walked into the room, and Hotch prepared himself for the worst. He called to the others to tell them what was happening, and he stood up as the men kicked JJ to wake her up. When she got to her feet, they saw that there was also bruising on her face from being rammed into the wall so many times. They bound her in the chair again, and began.  
JJ squinted up to the ceiling, and said a quick mental prayer that the pain wouldn't be too much, or that it would kill her. One of the men walked over to the wall while she heard the other pour some kind of liquid into a cup. Suddenly, he forced a tube into her mouth, and as she waited, she tried to stop from gagging on it. Then, she felt a crack then felt a hot lash across her shins. A whip. They were whipping her like some sort of sick slave-era joke. She got distracted from the heat when she felt liquid trickling into her throat. Water. Suddenly it all gushed in, and she couldn't breathe. She took deep breaths in through her nose but couldn't exhale, as though all the air would fill in her diaphragm and suddenly burst without warning. She felt herself getting light headed, and suddenly she felt nothing.  
Then everything went black.  
Hotch watched as JJ was lashed and nearly drowned, and he felt himself tense up when JJ stopped moving. With each lash and drop of water her chances of survival weakened. Then, he wished for something he never would have allowed himself to wish. He wished, hoped, and prayed, that JJ's suffering would end. That, something would happen that would cause her to stop feeling pain. He zoned out for a moment, thinking about life without her. He was interrupted when half a dozen men in uniforms burst into the room, guns aiming at JJ's abusers. Blake and Garcia burst into the small concrete room, running up to the men and rejoicing in unity. Blake grabbed Reid tightly while. Morgan took Garcia into a warm embrace, Cruz and Rossi crowding around them. A medical team came in and checked the agents, and decided that they all needed medical attention. Garcia and Blake were put into an ambulance while Rossi, Cruz, and Reid went into a medical truck. Hotch decided to stay back and ride with JJ. He walked into the torture chamber, and looked on as paramedics untied JJ and performed CPR on her to clear the water out of her lungs. A wave of relief washed over the room when she coughed the water up, however soon enough it was blood trickling out of her mouth. She said in a barely audible, hoarse voice, "Baby, Hotch...my baby." He looked at the corpse on the ground. The medical personnel that was taking stock of the weapons and other things that would have affected the condition of the agents followed his gaze, and a woman took a small jar filled with some sort of liquid walked over to the sac, gently picked it up and placed it in the jar. She looked at Hotch and said, "I'll send this to the lab when we get to the hospital, we'll get more information to the parents. Go, your friend needs you."  
Hotch thought about the hell they'd all been through the past few days as he walked up the dark staircase and outside to the from of the building. He climbed into the ambulance and looked at JJ. He stared at her chest rising and falling, at her closed eyes. He didn't even notice when the paramedic stuck am IV in his arm, pumping fluids that would stop his dehydration and kill his hunger pains into his system. Numbly, he grabbed JJ's cold hand. He thought about how he would tell Will what had happened, and how he could try to explain things to Henry in a way that he could understand without asking too many questions. How would JJ recover? Would she recover, or was the trauma to her body too extensive? He let these questions sink in as he lost himself in the sound of the sirens, the feel of JJ's hand, and the sight of her body fighting itself to survive.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:** decided to keep this chapter short because its sad medical stuff :(. Thanks for the kind reviews!**

Hotch, Cruz, Rossi, Morgan, and Reid all sat on quick treatment beds in the ER as doctors did quick exams and pumped fluids into their systems. JJ was sent to a trauma room, while Blake had been immediately sent to have x-rays done and Garcia was in the main trauma center. Hotch watched as he went over in his mind how he would tell their friends and family the news. He was quickly cleared, and just as he received his recovered cell phone and was about to call Will, Will himself nearly ran Hotch over as he burst into the ER. "Hotch! Oh man I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you, glad you're ok. How's JJ? Where is she?" He spoke quickly and with a great deal of enthusiasm, but the look on his face changed as Hotch solemnly walked with him out of the ER. "Will, JJ, Blake, and Garcia suffered extensive injuries, far worse than myself. JJ is in a trauma room because she needs immediate, intense care. She should be physically ok, probably just some broken bones and deep bruising, but psychologically...she's going to be a mess. What these people did to her and the other agents is beyond me. She's going to need you to be calm. When you see her, smile, and hold her close. Understand?" Will looked at him and slowly nodded as they took a seat in the ER waiting room. Suddenly, everything slowed down.

Time moved slower, and Hotch became very aware of his surroundings. He called Beth, updated her, and told her to wait until he gave her the ok tot come to the hospital. Hardly anyone else was in the waiting room, which was surprising for a Los Angeles hospital. Then he remembered it was no longer the weekend, but the middle of the week. Less people were out doing stupid things. Then, a nurse came in with a chart. "Jareau, Jennifer" she said in a calm voice. Will and Hotch stood up, and Will spoke, "I'm William Lamontagne, her husband, this is Aaron Hotchner, our friend and her boss." The nurse eyed them and said, "Alright, come with me, and listen. She's stable, but she's in a lot of pain. Three of her ribs and her left wrist are broken, along with a hairline fracture in her right pelvic bone and femur, she'll be off her feet for awhile. She also has some deep bruising on her abdomen, inner thighs, left cheekbone, jawline, ribcage, and around her wrists and ankles. The bleeding you may have noticed coming out of her mouth was from damage to her esophagus, and she has multiple lacerations in various locations on her body. Be gentle, be kind, and don't interrogate her." The nurse finished saying just as they stopped in front of a private room. That two nodded, glanced at each other, and Will walked in, Hotch choosing to stay outside.

JJ opened her eyes when she heard the voice shed been wanting to hear for days. "Will!" She softly called out and turned her head as her husband walked in. "Hey you." He said as he walked over to her, took her right hand, and kissed her forehead. She could see him tearing up as he looked at her in her much weakened state. They took a silent moment to appreciate the fact that they were together again, and JJ would eventually be ok. Will was just about to speak when a doctor came in. "Hello, Jennifer, William, I'm Dr. Montgomery, I'm so, so sorry for what's happened." JJ looked at her, and said, "Nothing you say can change it, but thank you." Will continued JJ's thought, "What do you have for us?" Dr. Montgomery took another look at JJ, then back at Will, "Sir, please, sit down." Will did as he was told and sat on the edge of the bed, taking JJ's hand. As though JJ could read Dr. Montgomery's mind, she said, "Will, there's something I need to tell you-" "I'll explain." Dr. Montgomery cut her off, and continued, "Mr. Lamontagne, while your wife was captured, she was tortured. Sexually, physically, emotionally. The combination of mental and physical stress caused her to lose the baby. I'm so, so sorry." Will froze up, looked at JJ, and asked, his voice breaking, "Is that true?" JJ simply nodded, and tears started to stream down her cheeks. Dr. Montgomery broke the silence, "We were able to recover the fetus, being as the amniotic sack was still intact, would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Will and JJ nodded in unison, and Dr. Montgomery continued, "It, it was a girl. A little girl." Her voice cracked and she left the room, and Will put his head down, letting the tears fall down his face. JJ cried out, her screams sending a chill down the hallway. Will moved closer to her and let her cry into his chest. They stayed like this for what felt like forever, until Will said, "We should bury her. She deserves it." He felt JJ nod her head, and Hotch came in. "I just heard, JJ, Will, I, I'm so sorry. JJ I know you've been talking about this and, I'm sorry." He walked over to them and placed his hand on Will's shoulder. He hated seeing them like this, normally JJ was a rock and Will's presence strengthened her. Now, they were weak. Broken. They'd lost the one thing they'd been wanting for months.

Not being able to bear the atmosphere anymore, Hotch went back to the ER to see how the others were doing. Blake also had some broken bones and bruising, but she was in better condition than JJ. Garcia needed stitches in a few places and suffered deep bruising on her thighs, and Morgan needed special attention to his hands, which had been scraped raw from attempting to climb the wall. Cruz, Rossi, and Reid were all going to be fine, their dehydration hadn't been too bad. Hotch was looking on as his teammates were treated, when Rossi called him over. "Hey." Hotch said, trying not to sound too devastated. "JJ's in bad shape, it'll take her awhile to come back physically and even longer to recover mentally, I'll have to recommend she get extra help-" "Hotch," Rossi cut him off, "we can do this. Remember what you always say, united we stand. Together we bend, together we break." Hotch nodded. Rossi was right, they needed each other now more than ever.


End file.
